Virginia Lind
Virginia Lind was a resident of the Stockholm, Blackeberg suburb during the early 1980s. Virginia was a regular patron of the Chinese Restaurant and an employee of the ICA grocery store. Biography Early Life Virginia was once married to a man named Per and together, they bore a daughter, Linda. Virginia and Per's marriage slowly dissolved over time, and the two divorced while Linda was still a child. The Late 1970's At the age of fifty, Virgina lived in a single bedroom apartment located within walking distance of the local ICA grocery store, in which she was employed. By this time, Linda had a child of her own, after a one-night stand, who she named Ted. Virginia often found herself lonely, and as a result, she’d often go to one of the local bars to find companionship. Virginia was in love with Lacke, with whom she had an on again-off again relationship, due to the fact that each had their own commitment issues. Jocke's Disappearance In the early 1980s, Virginia became a regular at the Chinese Restaurant when she and Lacke started seeing each other regularly; after a long breakup. The group of regulars consisted of Lacke, Larry, Morgan, Karlsson and Jocke; the latter being Lacke’s closest friend out of the group. In the fall of 1981, Jocke mysteriously disappeared, leaving Lacke devistated. While the other patrons at the Chinese Restaurant tried to be positive about his absence, Lacke had a feeling that his friend was dead and it was left to Virginia to be his main support, comforting him when needed. When Gösta, a mutual acquaintance, claimed to have witnessed Jocke being murdered by a youth under the björnsongatan underpass, Lacke readily accepts his testimony and encourages the others to take action. Much to Lacke's disappointment, the others show apathy towards the situation, as there's no body or evidence; however, they do encourage Gösta to go to the police, though he refuses. Even when Jocke's body is later found, frozen in the ice at the Kvarnviken Bay, Gösta refuses to go to the police with his story, afraid of being interrogated. With little evidence to support Gösta's claim, the patrons of the Chinese Restaurant run out of options that wouldn't have the police knocking on Gösta's door. This sends Lacke into a extreme state of depression, throughout which Virginia is his constant source of support. Vampirism Virginia and the others became regulars at Gösta's apartment, as they needed a place to discuss what to do about Jocke and because Gösta proved a generous host in concerns to alcholic beverages. On one instance, a drunken Lacke went on a rampage accusing his friends of being cold and heartless for not wanting todo more about Jocke's murder, including Virginia, the later he was hardest on. Virginia stormed out of the apartment towards the Arvid Mörnes park when Eli, who'd been hiding in the tree, waiting for a potential victim to pass underneath, leapt on her and attacked her, infecting her with vampirism in the process. While in the hospital following an attack on her by Gosta's cats, she asks an orderly to open the window blinds for her, which in turns sets her on fire, killing her. Quotes * "I don't want to live." * "Kid." * "That girl, she must've infected me." * "Could you open the blinds for me?" * "Lacke, you gotta help me, please." * "What?" Suicide When she is in the hospital and realizes that she has been infected, she commits suicide by having someone open the window blinds for her, immolating herself to death. Category:human Category:vampire Category:Main Character Category:Supporting character Category:Deceased